1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage part structure of a saddle-ride-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A storage part structure of a saddle-ride-type vehicle is known that includes a pair of left and right main frames which extend rearward from a head pipe with a storage box arranged between the left and right main frames in a state wherein the storage box opens upward. A box lid covers an opening portion of the storage box in an openable and closable manner. A key cylinder operates the opening/closing of the box lid and is arranged in front of a front end of the box lid in a closed state. See, for example, JP-A-2012-197011.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional storage part structure for a saddle-ride-type vehicle, the key cylinder is positioned on a front side of the vehicle. Thus, favorable operability of the key cylinder is acquired. However, a front end of the box lid is arranged excessively close to an occupant's body side and the opening or closing of the box lid becomes difficult. In the saddle-ride-type vehicle, a space for arranging parts is limited. Thus, there is a demand for the improvement of the operability of the key cylinder and the operability of opening or closing of the box lid with a simple structure.